


Signal Error

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Female Security Officer, Gen, Implied Body Horror, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: The security officer went through the pattern buffer records sometimes.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Seven Days of Marathon 2019





	Signal Error

**Author's Note:**

> And this one is for the prompt "The SO, for whatever reason, decides to go over some old pattern buffer recordings of theirs (pattern buffers in this context only being useful for recording/studying neural activity). Something strange comes up..."

The security officer went through the pattern buffer records sometimes, clearing out junk files and checking for degradation in the signal. She usually didn't find anything; it was about as routine as cleaning the replicator.

Except this time.

She wasn't an expert on buffer coding, but scrolling through, some flat signal lines jumped out. That didn't seem natural. Shouldn't be flat lines for anything short of death. Right? She flipped through several more records from different dates; flat lines in all of them with perfect overlap. Not an isolated error, then. Weird.

That night, like every other, she didn't dream.


End file.
